Joker's Flower
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: Death, something which can't be cheated. The cinimatic records of a mute. OC x Joker. BAsed off the manga. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys...I am terrible for this, I always make a new story before finishing one. oh well, hopefully I'll hoild off for a while. **

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Joker's Flower**

**Prologue**

**1889 - Aged 21**

I never thought I would die so young. I never thought I would watch my lover and friends be killed. The better life I had known came to a crashing halt. And why? The damned yard. My name was Sapphire-Rose thourne, later known as Flower. I was only twenty one years old when I was brutally killed on February 9th, 1889. Along with the other first tier members of the Noah's ark circus. I died from severe burns and total blood loss, and now, it's time to look back on life for one last time. This is the life of me, the circus flower.

* * *

**Well, there's the prologue, and next up is the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first chapter. Just Uploading it since I have it done. I don't own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Abandoned and Bonding**

**1879 - Aged 11**

"Sapphire, honestly dear, there is but no way of anyone understanding what you say with your hands." said, my father. This was pretty much what everyone would tell me everyday. I'm a mute, a person who can't attract people's attention with words. My father and I were in a carriage on our way to London's east end, although, I do question why I am dressed in rags. That was actually what I was trying to ask my father, but alas, he doesn't understand. We stopped right outside a gap between two buildings. I could hear him and sigh just before leaning in and kissing my forehead.

"Your mother..." he started. I hated it when he said that. The woman he's gone off and married is my stepmother, a fake. She hates me. She calls me a disgrace to the Thourne family name. How would she know? She used to be my aunt for God's sake! She's probably behind my mother's death, she's probably after the money, like most women of high class would be. I looked at my father with the most pleading eyes I could make. He looked away and said:

"Get on with it, and make it quick. I don't want to see her hurt..." he said, and just then, the driver of the carriage dragged me out with brutal force and dragged me into the alley. I struggled against him but luck wasn't on my side this time. I was harshly thrown to the ground and he buggered off back to the carriage, getting away as fast as possible. I couldn't believe it, my father, fell for the witch's lies, and abandoned me in the gutter. And as if in cue, it rained. Droplets of water thundered down to the ground and soaked me through. I felt a sensation of someone staring at me, but I didn't dare look. Mumbles and murmurs were heard. That was when I was abruptly grabbed and pulled towards something. I tried to scream, forgetting that I was in fact a mute for a slight second. I tried to push away when I felt an arm pull me close to someone. I looked up at a young man, who probably wasn't any older than sixteen to my understanding, with pure fear in my eyes. I noticed that he was missing an arm, and yet, he smiled at me. I looked around to see more people. Two of them, who I'm guess were brother and sister, didn't have a leg, another girl didn't have an eye, there was a man who looked like a giant, and there was a boy and girl who I thought were twins. I began to relax myself a little as I noticed that everyone, well, im not so sure about the twins, all had things that made them different from everyone. They all smiled at me, and I smiled back slightly.

"It's a'right kid, ye're one of us now." Said the boy holding me close. I sighed sadly. What if they left me once they knew? The boy looked at me, as if he thought that he offended me. I placed a ha d to my throat and tried to speak.  
"So ye're a mute? You don' 'ave ta keep secrets from us. Ye're with family now." He said. Family. A wide grin spread across my face. It feels nice to be wanted somewhere. Knowing that someone will care for you. The next few hours consisted of them talking about what happened for them to end up here in the gutter. I found out that the twins were around fifteen and couldn't really grow. And that the girl with the missing eye was abused. I tried to show them my way of speaking, teaching them how to understand what I said. They picked it up relatively quick. I told them how my mother had died in a way which was mysterious to myself. The giant boy and the lad holding me close left to go looking for something to eat. They larger lad began to complain about it being more difficult now that there was another mouth to feed. The other boy laughed and told him it would be worth the struggle. I wonder what that meant. They only left for around a mere half hour, and they both came back with a single loaf of bread, with slight scratches on their arms and faces. I frantically tried to ask if they were alright. The shorter of the two laughed.

"We're just fine li'l lass." He said, breaking off two rations of the loaf and sitting back down in his place next to me, handing me one of the broken pieces of bread. I tried to refuse, saying as the folk here needed it more than I did. It didn't quite go to plan as in the end of a little argument, I gave in. After the bread was completely devoured, we talked and laughed all the while. I'm amazed at how a group like can laugh like this in their hours of need. It must be because they knew that they had each other, and they would look out for one another. As the night fell, I stayed awake to watch the moon rise. The boy still by my side.

"Ye sure are a pretty li'l thing kid. I'm almost glad ye were thrown down 'ere with us." He said. I looked at him, with a tired smile. He sniggered a little and nuzzled his face into my head.  
"Get ye'r sleep kid, 'morrow may change our lives." He said, and almost instantly, my eyes closed.

* * *

**Aiiyaaah! That felt so weird to write. I think I'll actually enjoy writing this. Please review guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And we have chapter 2. Thank you guys for your reviws, they make me happy and make me type more.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**1880 - Aged 12  
**

**Raining stranger**

It has been exactly a year since I wound up in the streets. I had gotten noticeably thinner but managed to pull through, along with my friends here. Today was me and one of the twins' days to try and snatch a loaf or two. Me and the boy out of the twins managed to make this as simple as possible. He would distract the market stall owners, I would snatch what would go unnoticed. However, this wasn't one of our lucky days.

" 'ey, you." one of the coppers caught us. I grabbed what I could and started to run, along with the twin. Considering he was quite a bit smaller than I, I gave him a loaf and he ran into the crowd, slowing down when he was far enough. I looked behind me to see I had lost them. At least I thought so in any case. The twin waited atna corner for me. I walked down the sidemofmthe road where more stalls were. i got close enough to luckily grab a few apples without being caught. I turned behind me to see the coppers were looking for me. I tried not to raise any suspicion and quickly walked out of the crowd and into the gutter, along with the twin.

"What took ye so long brother?" the boy's twin sister asked.  
" The coppers caught us. We only barely made it out of there with a loaf of bread." He said. I sat down in my usual spot next to the armless boy, taking out all the apples I had collected.  
"Wha?! How'd you get them?" Said the boy sitting next to me. I smiled and put a finger to my lips, telling him it was my secret. So we shared the bread and apples among ourselves. It started raining about an hour later. We all huddled up under and old potato sack which we ripped apart from it's stitching. It was absolutely freezing. All of the wealthy and middle class people were passing by, in a rush to get out of the rain. None of them would dare to glance at us, as if we were vicious mongrels which would bite if anyone would dare to reach a hand out to us. But then, I was proven wrong. There was a blurred figure through the rain. I thought I was imagining things, it was walking closer to us after all. I narrowed my eyes to try and adjust to the sight, but that just blurred my vision even more. The figure came closer, and then closer, and so on. The figure was more visible now. From his attire, it was easy to tell he was a noble. A slightly round man, with greying brown hair, a rather casual suit and glasses was walking towards us, umbrella sheltering him from the harsh weather. He stopped in front of us and gave an apologetic smile. What does he think we are? Beggars?! We're nothing more than simple street orphans fighting for their life. The whole group of us looked at him, hopeful.

"This is no place for young ones like you, where are all your families?" He asked.  
" Th-Th-this is family sir. " One of the twins said.  
"Not by blood, but 'tis family nonetheless. " the armless boy next to me added. The man didn't stop smiling and looked at us. I was waiting for him to just turn around and walk away, like we were nothing. And again, I was proven wrong. He reached a hand out towards me. I looked around me to see the others helping each other up, so I took his hand, with great caution. He was a complete stranger, I felt...safe around hime, but you never know, looks can be deceiving. He led us all to a horse led carriage and told us all to get in, which we did of course so that mwe weren't rude, and to get out of the rain. I sat in the corner, staring out of the window in a trance. The rain hitting the cobbled streets of London as the oil street lamps were being lit up were certainly rather beautiful. It was like giant fireflies showing people the way through the darkness. I don't know what happened, but I suppose I fell asleep, saying as the darkness engulfed me.

_"There's my precious little Sapphire." A woman said. My ma. I was the spitting image of her. I had little to no trait making me anything like my father, apart from his bashfulness. Like me, my mother was quite feeble. Constantly getting sick. It's a good thing father was busy at work today, otherwise I wouldn't have been allowed out of our manor. Ma was taking me out for a special present for my father, and letting me choose a toy I would like for my birthday, saying as me and papa had a joint birthday. I must have lost her in the toy shop looking at the toy soldiers. I liked toy soldiers, I had a few at home, so I could pretend that my little peg dolls were in trouble and they would save them, or often pretend they were all at war with father if he had the time. I sighed looking at the soldiers, I had a few of them, but I don't want one, for my birthday. I kept looking around until I found it: A little China doll. Porcelain skin almost snow white, red lips, a pale blue eyes, auburn hair like mine all curled under a bonnet with a summer dress on. My mother came over and smiled._

_"I thought you might have liked this, come along, let's get it then hurry home before your father finds out we sneaked out. " She said, me nodding in approval of the plan. Within an hour or so, we made it home in time for lunch. Mama sent me to hide the presents in my room, under my special floorboard. Just in time for papa coming home.  
"Papa!" I squealed skipping over to him.  
"There's my precious jewel. " He said, laughing as he lifted me into the air. I was giggling but the moment stopped when I saw my jealous aunt. Her blonde hair poker straight, and icy blue eyes which could probably freeze you forever if she were like Medusa. It was a good day nonetheless. Ma and I were hiding from pa, just to see his reaction to find out if we might have left. He was certainly worried. everything began to fade to white after that._

"Young Lady, we're here now." Said the voice of the man back at the gutter. I woke up and looked around, a work house. I climbed out of the carriage and helped the legless girl with walking. As soon as we set foot in the building, the staff here made sure we had a decent bath, clean clothing and a decent meal. I tried my best to not devour the food in front of me as if I were a savage beast. Once we were finished, we were given a dorm type of room, so that we would be together like always. We were all giggling with happiness.

"Can you believe we got to get away from the streets?" one of the twins asked. The armless boy laughed and looked at me. I blushed and looked away. We decided to play around a little before lights out. The armless boy sat next to me on a bed closest to the window. He slung his only arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek which caused me to burn with embarrassment. The others just laughed at my reaction and started teasing us by saying we were two lovers, causing us both to go red in the face. After that, lights out. I don't know how, but I somehow ended up sharing a bed with the armless boy.

Who would have thought that these acts led us to our relationship later in life.

* * *

**that felt really awkward to write, but anyway, please review guys**


End file.
